Obsession
by icyreflections
Summary: Squall's a vampire who's fallen in love with a Nymph and travells all over the world trying to find her. Squinoa Real crappy summary, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **these characters, world and more than likely the entire concept is not my idea. I'm not doing this for profit in any way.

_Ok, I've basically thrown in every single fictional animal or whatever in this story that I can think of. If you don't like it and want less of it, tough read something else. Lol. _

**Obsess** _v.tr._ (often in _passive_) preoccupy. Haunt; fill the mind of (a person) continually. based on Latin _obsessus _'besieged, possessed' **obsessive **_adj. & n. _**obsessively **_adv. _**obsessiveness **_n._

**Obsession** _n._ **1 **the act of obsessing of the state of being obsessed. **2 **a persistent idea or thought dominating a person's mind. **3 **a condition which such ideas are present. **obsessional **_adj. _**obsessionally **_adv._

My name is Squall Leonhart; I guess I'm fairly average for my species. I live with my people atop a hill with a small village of humans below us. We vally down there once in awhile, when the local animal's blood hasn't quenched out eternal thirst adequately. It is an empty existence, mainly because we are missing one crucial factor, life. I would trade my immortality for a heart that would beat, to not have the dryness in my throat or even a glimpse of the sun. It has been so long I have forgotten what warmth was.

As you may have guessed I am a vampire. Nosferatu is the name of my tribe and we live to the north of a town that humans call Winhill.

Unlike my brothers in other places we have lived in peace with the humans for years, mainly having to keep at bay our hunger, we try while my brothers take joy in the torture and killing of the humans.

Listen to me, talking about them like I was never once one of them. I consider myself fortunate enough to be able to say that I was once a human. A lot of vampires I know have never seen the day or enjoyed the simple things in life. I was once… happy I think.

I lived in the city then, surrounded by family and friends all the time. I think I was about 17 but I can't be sure… it's been about 200 years.

I was in love with a beautiful woman; she was about four years older than me and didn't seem to return my worship. Her family had an agreement with mine though and she was forced to marry me within the next two years.

* * *

"Do not be sad my son, for soon you shall be a married man."

Squall looked up at the elderly man, his father. He had white hair and sort of nobleness about him. It was obvious that he was poor but not desperate. His dark brown eyes gleamed, the same eyes that Squall had adopted for his own.

"I know father, it's just that she does not love me." Squall replied.

He put his head down and his brown locks fell over his face, casting it into shadow.

"Marriage is not about love son, it is about decision and I feel you have made the right one."

Squall sighed, tiring of this conversation. He knew that regardless how she felt about it they were going to be wed.

Squall feet scuffed over the shingle as he walked towards town, he led his horse by the reins beside him and he could already hear the hustle and bustle of busy Deling City.

He noticed his fiancé immediately, giggling with some of her friends as they walked carelessly down the street.

"Hello ladies, fine day for a stroll isn't it?" Squall said as warmly as he could manage.

He noticed his fiancés beautiful face drop at the sight of him, he knew that she detested him. She might not hate him but it was obvious that she didn't think much of him.

She had long dark brown hair that she had in ringlets with cat like brown eyes. She wore the fashion of the time, a long dress that went from her collar to her feet. It was blue and clung to her torso and went loose down her legs.

"Yes it is." She replied curtly.

"Well I won't hold your time any longer; I can see my presence is a burden." Squall said apathetically.

He was disappointed but used to it, after all this was nearly a once a week occurrence.

Hours later he was returning for his shopping trip, riding his horse slowly and half paying attention to what he was doing.

It was beginning to get dark but the absence of light didn't bother him, it was just another night to him.

It was then that he saw a strange looking character staring at him intently. Blue yes sparkled out and he had the longest black hair that Squall had ever seen on a man. He dressed regally and emitted an elegance that Squall had only ever seen before on wealthy folk.

Squall knew enough about the mythical to know what it was, it was a vampire and he hastened his horse. When he glanced back the man was gone, apparently vanished into thin air.

"Curious." Squall muttered.

His ride home was a quick one and he felt safe inside his house, yet he still couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling that had burrowed itself into the pit of his stomach.

Late that night he was awoken to the sound of a little girl crying outside. He sat up and stared out his window to see a small blonde headed child run past.

He couldn't just leave her out there, especially not with vampires about.

Deling vampires were well known for being brutal, well particularly brutal. It was said that they would hide in the trees and eat stray children. They were known as Obayifo.

"Girl," Squall called out his window.

He felt a chill in the air and after hearing no reply he grabbed a coat and climbed out the window.

He heard her crying once more and searched through the fog that had appeared for her. When he saw a white dressing gown he ran towards it.

"You should not be out here, the vampires are here tonight." Squall said sternly.

He touched the child on the shoulder to have her vanish into thin air.

It was then he felt something grab his shoulders forcefully and bite into the flesh of his neck. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before and after only a few seconds he began to feel weak.

When the vampire was done Squall dropped to the ground, he touched his neck faintly and brought it back to see the red blood staining his fingers.

"Still alive are we, hmmm."

Squall heard the words but they echoed in his head as blackness began to engulf him. He opened his mouth, gasping for breath but it was as if there was none to be in inhaled.

Then his body went limp and the world went black.

He awoke again to something dripping on his lip and he licked it. His mouth felt like Velcro and he needed moisture.

"Now, I am your father." the man above him smiled.

Squall looked around; it was as if he was in a completely new world. He could see things that had never been there before.

Behind a bush he could see a beautiful girl, she smiled and her face disappeared into the flora.

Bugs on the ground seemed like armies marching in his ears and there was movement all around him.

"What have you done to me vampire?" Squall spat out.

"Hush, you are one now also. I am your father."

Squall stood, he had a toothache like nothing he had ever felt before and when he felt inside his mouth he felt a brand new set of canines sticking out.

"The pain will subside, for now you must learn."

* * *

I'll never forget those words. It turned out that the vampire was called Laguna; he had been cast out of the Winhill tribe because of his disdain for humans. He hated animal blood and refused to bow down before the tribe leader. If I ever meet him I don't think I could stop myself from killing him, if there is a way to.

Back in those days it wasn't uncommon for a group of elves to come into town, tired from travel and looking for some supplies. Or a goblin might come to you in the woods and try to sell you its stolen wares. Only a fool or a truly desperate person would buy items off a goblin.

I'm losing focus on what my tale is actually about, when the vampires of Deling heard of me and Laguna, they weren't impressed. Vampires are very territorial and we were zoning in on there area.

What happened after that is something I don't like to recall, it haunts my worst nightmares and I'm sure Laguna could say the same.

To be short, we got a hiding a rather vicious one at that. It was obvious that I could no longer stay in Deling and I knew enough to know that daylight was a big no no, which made travel hard.

How could I hope to travel without being out in the sun? It was at this time that I was to learn about carriage men. I'd never heard of the concept before but apparently there were people out there who would take you anywhere you needed to go, all you needed to do was sit in the carriage.

* * *

"Does your family have one?" Laguna enquired.

I didn't know at the time but by replying no I had saved my father from Laguna's clutches. He'd planned to use my family as carriage men.

"Hmm, well we'll have to go up to the wealthy part of town. Follow me young Squall."

And I did, I had nowhere else to go. I didn't know what to do, I was helpless.

We snuck up to the house and Laguna told me that I was to desperately beg entry to there house. Apparently it was impossible for me to enter without permission.

"Preposterous," Squall mumbled as he approached the house.

He banged on the door and when it opened he tried to push past the servant, but it was as if there was some sort of force-field.

Thinking Squall was crazy the servant screamed and slammed the door.

Squall slowly walked back out the gate and towards Laguna, who slammed him against the fence, anger gleaming through his eyes.

"I told you! Why didn't you listen?"

"Calm down, Laguna! We'll just have to try a different house."

This time I got in without a hitch but I had no idea what I was supposed to do from there. I noticed that it was foggy again but it didn't alert me to the impending chaos that was about to ensue.

"Sit down, would you like some tea?" an elderly woman said soothingly.

She thought that Squall was frantic but Squall was now in a state of awe, he'd never been in such a fancy house before.

There was a knock at the door and Squall jumped at the sound. He glanced out the window and noticed that the mist was gone, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion but before he had time to ponder it he heard Laguna's voice.

"You see, the man you have in your house is my brother. He's mad, harmless of course but insane. Would you let me in so I may take him home again?"

The way Laguna said it… like he'd rehearsed it a million times.

"Of course, he's been no trouble."

Before Laguna came anywhere near eyesight Squall heard the woman scream and the sound of a struggle.

Squall stood and ran out to the front door, he reeled back when he entered, afraid he might have disturbed Laguna. He didn't want to anger him.

Laguna held the woman by the throat against a wall, her face was white with fear and her legs were kicking at his body hard. He didn't even seem to flinch as the blows hit his body; he had an otherworldly strength that Squall found amazing. He wondered if he too had this strength, or what it would take to attain it.

"Whats going on?" Squall asked once he stopped thinking about power.

"Do you have family?" Laguna hissed, his eyes were a red and the black pupil inside them stood out greatly.

The woman nodded, tears had begun to stream down her face. She knew what she had done, what he was and what he was probably going to do to her.

"You will ride us out of Deling or I will drain them all in front of you. Then I will break your legs and leave you in here to bleed to death."

Squall opened his mouth, he wanted to help her, in fact he thought that he had seen her around town but he couldn't. He felt strangely unaffected by the whole thing. It was like, he knew he should help her but he knew that it had to be done.

* * *

Of course she agreed, it was her family on the line. I sort of remember what it was like to have family; it was like being a member of a tribe. Love is a bit like obligation.

My family grew old and died while I stayed here. I visited there graves once, they were overgrown and my baby sisters had been kicked over. It was one of the most depressing things I've ever seen.

I've seen wars, when the Centaurs declared war against the harpies and when the humans were at war with each other. When the elves were fighting the giants, the elves nearly drove each and ever giant into extinction, surprisingly.

Giants are mainly a myth now to humans, a story to tell there children when there all tucked up in there cosy beds.

Of course there are certain species that will always hate one another, for instance humans and vampires. Actually to be honest I can think of many races that think much of vampires, or humans for that matter.

Humans throw there noses up at different races, most of them throw there noses up at each other. Humans are arrogant.

But war is not my tale to tell, I am here to tell a story of love. Well I thought it was love, I have been told that she had a spell on me, that it was what her species did. I didn't care though; I knew we were supposed to be together.

* * *

Squall walked casually along the spring, the moonlight reflected in the water and he thought he heard the sound of someone coming out of the water.

He narrowed his eyes and with the excellent night vision he had attained with his vampiric power he scanned the spring.

He saw eyes peering out the water at him. A lily pad blocked her face but he was entranced by her eyes.

She began to rise out of the water, showing her face and then her torso. Squall noticed that she was naked except for a lily pad that she held to her chest.

Squall began to walk towards the water, wanting to touch her. He had to feel her skin.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, then slowly kissed the air and dived underwater.

And just like that, she was gone.

"Girl," Squall whispered, afraid to break the deafening silence that surrounded him.

* * *

Pathetic, I know. I saw her for a second and that was it, I had to find her. Little did I know what an adventure that would turn out to be. It might have helped if I'd known her name or even what she was but I had her face and a mission.

_First chapter over, I hope I finish this story cause I'm looking forward to writing about all the different characters as different creatures. I've got a few ideas for most of them but if you've got a good creature that you want to be (I dunno) Irvine or Quistis or something, don't hesitate to give me your ideas. I'm an open book._


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **these characters, world and more than likely the entire concept is not my idea. I'm not doing this for profit in any way.

I'm sorry if some of this isn't correct, I've tried to research all the creatures I've put in this story but every site has a different opinion/information. If what I put is wrong just give me a bell and I'll try to fix it up best I can.

**Obsess** _v.tr._ (often in _passive_) preoccupy. Haunt; fill the mind of (a person) continually. based on Latin _obsessus _'besieged, possessed' **obsessive **_adj. & n. _**obsessively **_adv. _**obsessiveness **_n._

**Obsession** _n._ **1 **the act of obsessing of the state of being obsessed. **2 **a persistent idea or thought dominating a person's mind. **3 **a condition which such ideas are present. **obsessional **_adj. _**obsessionally **_adv._

* * *

This had happened on the outskirts of Timber, my journey starts here. While my tribe may have been located in Winhill, it was not uncommon for us to branch out into other areas. I had been gone for roughly 10 years when it happened; travelling around was something that I loved, if I could honestly say that I knew what that was. It was something that I had a passion for anyway.

Timber was a town filled with many different creatures; somehow they had found a way to live together in harmony. This was and still is very rare. I would like to say that it is because of a mutual dislike for one another but the truth is humans don't accept anyone else. It is in there nature to be prejudice; humans hate what they don't understand but for some strange reason in Timber things were different. It was a place they humans and any race could live together in harmony.

I thought I might find solace there; since Laguna had taken my life away I hadn't been able to find comfort anywhere.

I immediately went from a promising future to a lifeless shell of a thing. It's not an easy transition. I was fairly young at 200 years and still trying to get over it, the only place that I felt I belonged was Winhill, until I saw her that day. Something came over me and I knew that I had to find her, no matter how long it took.

Once it happened I went back to Timber, ready to pack my stuff and wait down by where I saw her until she came back.

* * *

Squall ran through the busy streets of Timber for two reasons. One, he had to find the girl he'd seen and two; the sun was beginning to rise.

He could see steam rising underneath his clothes and even with his unnatural vampiric speed he couldn't run fast enough.

Realising that he couldn't reach his quarters in time he dived under a balcony, rays of sun streamed through the cracks and ever time one touched him it was like being on fire.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Squall heard from above him.

Through the cracks slipped a tiny human looking creature with sparkling wings. A fairy. It wore a tiny yellow dress and had light brown hair that flipped out at the sides.

"I need to get home." Squall panted.

"Of course," she replied.

Fairies didn't generally fear vampires, their speed and size made it hard for vampires to suck them dry. When they were full size they had formidable magical skills that most creatures steer clear of.

"Let me help you, you can trust me." The fairy continued.

While Squall wasn't exactly the trusting type, he couldn't stay where he was so he saw no other solution.

With that the fairy disappeared. Squall's hope left him at that point; he was going to die… again.

But clouds began to form in the sky, Squall knew enough about fairies to know that this wasn't there doing. Fairies were powerful but not that powerful. There were only a few creatures that strong.

Within seconds Squall saw sparkles glittering towards him quickly. A full sized fairy lay next to him.

Fairies could shift size to accommodate whatever activities or mischief they were getting up to at the time.

Fairies were an enigmatic race, some were playful and amusing, others mysterious and reclusive.

"You should be fine now." The fairy puffed.

Squall thanked the fairy and began to leave but it appeared that this fairy wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

"S-so where, where do you live?"

Squall rolled his eyes, knowing where this was leading. He didn't understand why though, surely this fairy would have a colony somewhere around here; they didn't usually go far from there home.

"Where is this leading?" Squall enquired.

He tried to say it as pleasantly as his tired body could muster but it was 5:30 in the morning, he was exhausted.

"Oh nowhere," she sighed.

She shrunk back down to her original size and trailed about a metre behind Squall. It was a bit hard to be discrete when you're a fairy though, there's a tiny twinkle that follow them everywhere they go. Barely audible to humans, to Squall it was like an orchestra at his back.

"Fairy…" Squall warned.

"My name isn't fairy! It's Selphie."

* * *

And that's how I met Selphie, one of the few people in my long life that wouldn't screw me over. She was kind, gentle and above all trust worthy. It wouldn't be till later that I would learn why she clung onto me that day. Apparently her colony was nearby but she had been ostracized being a little bit too promiscuous with the chief's son. She was what one might refer to as "lower class" in the fairy food chain. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't just let the two be but instead of have scandal within the fairy hierarchy they thought it would be easier just to get rid of Selphie.

I could never understand why the son didn't stand by her, Selphie was one of the loveliest creatures I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and he should have been honoured that she was interested in him.

Selphie was a helpful ally to have though; she knew a lot of creatures, some good and some bad. I found out that she had found her friend the wind element, a creature that owed her a favour. It blew along an overcast, not enough to make my journey home completely painless but enough to make it possible.

* * *

Squall turned down a dark alley, Selphie still following close behind. She had chatted with him most of the way, making his walk a little less monotonous. Stores were beginning to open and Squall could see a group of elves marching carelessly through the streets, laughing joyfully.

Squall envied them, they were free, and he felt like a prisoner. He was a prisoner to his thirst, his species and to the light.

"We should hurry, these clouds wont hold long." Selphie warned.

Squall didn't reply, not feeling the need to. A few moments later he was opening a pair of double doors that led to stairs that cascaded down into the earth. It had been abandoned years ago by a group of Dwarves so apart from the fixtures and furnishings being most inconvenient it was a pleasant enough place for a vampire to camp out in.

"You don't have a watcher." Selphie stated as she flew around the room quickly.

A watcher is a common term for a human basically enslaved by vampires, most clans have them, the name made it fairly obvious what they did, they watched. Should a waring clan or a vampire hunter come around then a watcher would alert all sleeping vampires before any harm could be done.

"I'm alone." Squall declared.

He sat down on the stone steps, looking around his damp and musky dwelling. Once you got to the bottom of the stairs there was an arch doorframe that led to a cave looking large room. In the corner it had a basin with running water, a soggy blue towel was draped across a metal bar that hung beside it. In the far corner was a black coffin with silver handles, Squall's 'bed', inside was a beautiful crimson inner that Squall found quite comfortable. When he had first begun sleeping inside it he had found himself more than a little claustrophobic but had grown not just accustomed but fond of it. Other than that the room was rather empty, something Selphie commented on with both amazement and shock.

"I travel light." Squall replied to her outburst.

"I think I should move in, give the place a more homely feeling." Selphie announced.

"I don't think so." Squall said curtly.

He began walking tiredly towards his coffin, longing for slumber. He needed to rejuvenate for tomorrow night, he hadn't fed tonight and his body was feeling it. Even Selphie was beginning to look like a meal at the point and she was less than 5 inches tall.

"I do, you need a woman's touch."

"Hopefully by tomorrow night I shall have it." Squall yawned as she climbed inside his coffin.

"Don't worry, when you wake up tomorrow night, there will be some major changes around here…"

These were the last words Squall heard before he fell into a deep sleep, the kind that only a vampire can know about. His dreams were terrible though, they always were. It was widely thought that vampires didn't dream, Squall couldn't speak for the rest of the vampire world but he certainly did, every single night.

* * *

Now usually I would've stayed awake to protest Selphie's decision but I was so tired and by the time I realised what she had said I was already asleep… if that makes any sense at all.

When I woke up I didn't even notice these changes. Selphie had been very discreet about moving in. to this day it kind of reminds me of the way bees move into your backyard, you don't know their there until your basically standing on the nest.

* * *

Squall's eyes shot open, he scanned the inside of his coffin and had a peculiar scent stuck in his nose.

'Selphie,' he thought to himself.

He opened his coffin lid and looked around the room, the place wreaked of fairy.

"G'night!" Selphie's voice said excitedly.

Squall's eyes shot up above his coffin; hanging above it was a small brown hut. It resembled an over sized nut and had Selphie's head poking out from the middle of it.

"Why are you still here?" Squall growled.

He really didn't have time for this. He had to get his stuff together so he could leave and find that girl. He had to; it was all he could think about. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face.

"You said last night that you'd have a woman tonight." Selphie stated.

"I don't have time for this." Squall snarled as he exited his coffin.

He headed towards the lonely basin on the other side of the room. Squall ran the tap and cupped some water in his palms; he splashed it on his face and looked up at the broken mirror above it. No reflection, he wished he could see what he looked like for a second, to remember how he looked.

"I thought I could help you, you can't bring a woman back to this." Selphie laughed.

"I don't plan on staying in Timber." Squall replied.

He didn't either; his plan was to get the woman from yesterday and retreat back to Winhill. Although Timber was welcoming he knew that there were still vampires in this town that probably didn't want him hanging around. Vampires were far too territorial to tolerate him for long.

"Well whatever, I can help you." Selphie said as she flew around the room.

"Fine if your going to hang around you can at least be quiet." Squall sighed.

It wasn't in Squall's nature to cave but he couldn't stand her constant backchat, he wasn't terribly used to it. There weren't too many creatures that would answer back to a vampire.

Squall tore off his shirt, replacing it with a white one and a long black trench coat.

"Why do vampires do that? If you cant smell them you can tell its them by the way there dressed." Selphie giggled.

Squall glared at her and watched as she morphed into human size. She was very beautiful but most fairies were.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a colony to terrorize?" Squall snapped.

Selphie looked downheartedly at the floor. Squall suddenly felt bad for asking, he first thought that something terrible must have happened to them, such things had happened but it took a powerful creature to do such a thing. Most likely a sorcerer or sorceress but it was quite out of character for them to do such a thing.

"They don't want me anymore. I was going to go to Dollet before I ran into you." Selphie said quietly.

"… Fine you can tag along but if you get in my way then your gone, got it?"

"Woohoo!" Selphie squealed, she shrunk back down to her original size and flew around the room excitedly. "You won't even notice I'm here, I promise."

* * *

I wish that I could say this was true but Selphie was a bit hard to ignore. She was the least of my worries though; the being I would meet next would prove to be much worse…

* * *

Squall walked purposefully through the forest, Selphie trailing behind him. He could hear various animals walking through the forest, some humanoid some not. A particular group caught his attention and he was suddenly filled with dread. It was a herd of Centaurs.

"So where are we…"

"Be quiet." Squall interjected.

He crouched down and put his head to the group, listening to the steady rumble of the herd as they trotted.

They couldn't be any further than 100 metres away at this point and Squall was getting anxious. He doubted they would welcome his presence.

"Hide Selphie." Squall hissed.

She gasped and crouched below a nearby mushroom, the twinkle that followed her ceasing when she stopped moving.

"You're on my land vampire."

Squall turned and came face to face with about 5 centaurs, all holding weapons of some kind. Centaurs were noble creatures, if they were in a town they were usually of power in government, whether it be mayor, president or an advisor of some kind. They were wise beyond most other creatures and were known for there strength in war and intellect.

They were also very beautiful; the one who had addressed Squall was a tan skinned centaur with a dark brown body. It had wavy black hair and held a spear in its hand.

"I'm sorry, I was merely passing through." Squall said, bowing his head slightly.

It wasn't usually in him to bow to any one but he was largely outnumbered and doubted that the centaurs would have any qualms about killing a single vampire.

Squall noticed to the centaurs left was a female of the species, she had long hair the covered her breasts and no weapon, in her hand instead was a leather bound book. She turned her gaze away from Squall when he looked at her. She had delicate features and deep brown eyes.

"What about the fairy?" the centaur enquired, pointing at the mushroom that Selphie had taken refuge under.

"She's with me, we didn't know that we were on your land." Squall stated.

Selphie peeked out from under the fungus, her playful green eyes staring at the herd. She quickly flew up onto Squall's shoulder, she may have been of lower class in the hierarchy of fairies but if Squall and the centaurs began to fight then she knew that Squall would need her.  
"It matters not to me vampire, but beware ghosts have been inhabiting these woods of late."

Squall nodded, it was valuable information to have. With ghosts usually came banshees and demons, if they ran into either of the latter monsters then they were in trouble.

"Thank you, I shall heed your word." Squall replied.

With that the centaur's left, Squall thought there passing had been strange. Centaurs looked down on other creatures, labelling them as menaces or idiots, it was unusual for them to give out any helpful information when in the wild.

"Wow, you can be friendly after all." Selphie giggled.

Squall didn't answer, more worried about running into any of the unholy beasts the centaurs had warned off.

A Banshee would have no affect on him, he was already dead but Selphie would have problems and Demons were a pain in the behind for anyone. Depending on which one they may or may not run into. They varied from playfully annoying to down right evil.

They ventured on, Squall's eyes darting around their surrounding area for any signs of anything suspicious. He was afraid for Selphie, he'd only known her a short amount of time but he felt he could trust her and he didn't want to see her hurt.

He watched as a deer ran by, scared of something. Selphie continued her mindless chatter; obviously oblivious to the danger she was in.

"_Ich kann Sie sehen_."

Squall lifted his head, he looked at Selphie and noticed that she was once again completely oblivious. She continued flying ahead, the twinkle that followed her everywhere getting quieter and quieter.

"Selphie get here now!" Squall barked.

She was by his side in seconds, her usually cheerful face now covered in concern.

"Cover your ears and get in my pocket." Squall ordered.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it!"

It was mere seconds after Selphie was inside Squall's pocket that it appeared. Well it might have been there all along but it came to Squall's attention at this point.

It looked up at him from its crouching position, a subtle smirk on its face. It didn't look like what Squall would classify a demon as but he remembered that they were shape shifters and to not trust his eyes at this point.

But then again he hadn't really had any previous encounters with demons so he couldn't really say what one would look like.

It had long brown hair, tied up at the back in a loose ponytail.

Its clothes were exactly the great fashion of the time; crimson velvet waistcoat was buttoned up around his upper body with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The collar stuck out a little too far and the sleeves were rolled up. He had black dress pants on but no shoes and a cigarette dangled limply from his hands. He had an eerie aura that hung around him and his aqua green eyes stared intently at Squall. Squall tried to stare back with the same intensity but failed to do so, it was as though the very stare was messing with his head.

The demon sniffed the air and smiled, showing pearly white canines that were almost identical to Squall's.

"I smell… undead." He said softly.

"What do you want demon?" Squall snapped.

"Whoa whoa whoa, enough with the formalities." The demon laughed, bringing his hands in front of his chest and pushing out.

Squall could feel the power, the air that swept past him by this simple movement and he knew that if worst came to worst this demon would, to put it simply, kick his ass.

"Who are you?" Squall enquired.

He knew the demon would never tell him his real name; he just didn't want to go round in circles about why he didn't want to be called a demon. Some demons were funny like that.

"That's a long story."

"I'm not going to play this game for long, what do you want?"

Selphie's head peaked out of Squall's pocket, her curiosity getting the better of her. I would come to learn this to be one of Selphie's faults and it would get me in trouble on many occasions.

The demons eyes darted down immediately and for the first time in the short conversation that Squall and he had had he seemed entranced.

* * *

Ok this is where I learned what Mr Demon was all about, women. It was his weakness. Well considering the fact that of all his sins lust was the one that he valued highest it was no wonder.

* * *

"I won't answer any of your questions, you pathetic undead corpse." The demon laughed.

Squall glared angrily at the demon, he wasn't used to such disrespect from anyone.

"But your fairy friend on the other hand…"

Selphie looked up at Squall, he could tell that she wanted to. Selphie could handle herself but Squall felt protective of her.

Before Squall could even put two cents in Selphie had flew out of the pocket and grown full sized.

The demons eyes widened and a smirk replaced the malevolent smile that he had worn before.

"So uhhh, what's your name?" Selphie asked, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Irvine, you can call me Irvine Kinneas."

Squall knew that wasn't his real name, he just wondered why he'd choose something so boring. Demons couldn't really tell someone there real name, at least that's what he'd heard.

"Now I ask you a question, what is such a pretty young thing such as yourself traipsing around the woods with a vampire?"

"We're on a mission to find a girl. Squall met her yesterday and had been obsessing over her ever since."

'Why does she have to tell people,' Squall thought to himself, rubbing his eyebrows in hidden frustration.

"A nymph perchance?" Irvine enquired.

Selphie shrugged and glanced at Squall, he didn't really know either. He didn't know what she was; she definitely wasn't a human though.

"Well if it was your out of luck. Banshee's scared most of them off. I think most of them headed up towards Dollet."

"Don't believe a word he says, you cant trust him." Squall seethed.

Irvine stared at Squall blankly, the kind of look you give someone when you know that you should recognise them but cant but a name to the face.

"Oh please, I'm not the one running round the woods chasing people who aren't even here. I thought you vampires were smart."

* * *

And that's it, that was how I met Irvine Kinneas. He too would eventually join me coming in and out of my life till he deemed it time to travel along side me. Of course by that point I had a whole gang of creatures coming along with me but they would come later. At this point it was just me and Selphie and I liked it that way. If I hadn't been so obsessed with that woman I might have considered Selphie, she was a nice enough girl and definitely a looker but now I cant see me going there.

I suppose she reminded me of the little sister I used to have.

* * *

"Squall! Squall! I found a fairy colony!" the little girl said excitedly.

All Squall could think was that if his father heard her speaking so loudly she'd get the cane.

The girl had long brown hair tied up in a blue bow atop her head. A matching dress that had dirt stains all over it.

Squall wondered why his mother bothered dressing her nicely; at the end of the day she always came back looking like she'd been in a war.

"Leave them alone, you know they like there privacy." Squall warned.

"Aw c'mon Squall, they're so pretty."

* * *

"That's it demon, I've had enough of you. Go bother someone else."

* * *

All right, I'm not sure where this is heading but I've roughly mapped out what I want everyone to be. I was originally going to have Zell be the demon and Irvine be a werewolf but I decided against it. Seifer seemed like the likely candidate but I have too big a plan for that SOB. 


End file.
